Romanian Minority Party
The Romanian Minority Party is one of the two political minority parties and is the representant in Congress of Romanian people. It was founded in 2011 by Daniel Latin, and its current leader is Valentin Avramescu. The current deputy leader is Ion Lucescu. History The Romanian Minority Party was founded in 2011 by Daniel Latin, who became the party leader. Under Daniel Latin, the RMP was a right-wing Orthodox Christian party, which was part of the conservative Christian block in Congress. Its policies were highly similar to those of the Limburgish Minority Party, Lovia's other minority party, and they were also close to those of the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia and the Moderate Centrist Party. One of the major points of the party was the setting up of a National Commission for the Protection of Immigrant Minorities (NCPIM), but this did not eventuate. In the 2011 Second Congress and the 2012 Congress, the RMP held one seat, occupied by Daniel Latin. However, its voter base began to dwindle with the decreasing number of Romanians in Lovia, and it did not win any seats in the 2013 Congress or the 2014 Congress. By late 2014, however, things began to change. Due to the economic depression, high unemployment rates and political inactivity in Adlibita, many young people began to leave that nation, with some heading for Lovia. It is estimated that in the second half of 2014 between 500-1000 Romanian-speaking Adlibitans arrived in Lovia, many of them younger than the existing Romanian diaspora. These new immigrants also clashed politically with the Romanians in Oceana, with many of the new immigrants being more progressive. Consequently, many of them also disagreed with Daniel Latin's Romanian Minority Party, feeling it did not properly represent them. In the 2015 federal elections, the RMP received just 885 votes, and did not gain any seats in the 2015 Congress. Prior to the elections, there had already been an agreement on a new party leadership election, though the party management said this would be cancelled if the RMP gained any seats in Congress. This did not occur, and so a leadership election was held directly after the federal elections, between three candidates: Daniel Latin, Traian Antonescu and Valentin Avramescu. 1607 people voted on May 13-14 2015, and Valentin Avramescu was proclaimed the new leader of the Romanian Minority Party on May 14 2015. Under Valentin Avramescu, the Romanian Minority Party became a more progressive party, although some individual members like Daniel Latin remained conservative. Since the leadership elections, it is reported that the RMP held co-operation/coalition talks with Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna, Party New Oceana, Parti fo Vlack Did and Oshenna 21 on the (mainly Oceana) state level, and Lovian Future, Green Party and Republican Initiative at the federal level. Views Under Daniel Latin For the biggest part, the ideas of the party were the same as those of the Limburgish Minority Party. It also had a lot in common with CCPL and MCP. * Immigrants should be allowed living in Lovia faster. * Lovia should become a member of the United Wiki Nations again. * The economy should be free, but it should be possible to intervene if necessary and the government should have the right to set up own companies and institutions. * Health care should be free to all. * There must be a social security, however the payments should be minimal to encourage people who can work to search for work. People with a disability and retired people should get another type of payment. * We support the illegalization of euthanasia, abortion, prostitution and drugs. The tobacco law should be made more flexible however. * We are in favor of the monarchy. The King should have an automatic seat in the congress, but he can't get any departments and he can't be Prime Minister of Lovia or judge. * We do not support the direct election of the Prime Minister, separate from the current Federal Elections. * We propose a decentralisation. * We propose two judges per case if it is a case of national security in order to increase the neutrality of the Supreme Court. * Sunday should remain Sunday. * Special and regular education should become equally financed. Religious education should be possible instead of mainstream public education. Category:Political party Category:Romanian Minority Party